Sister Talk
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What starts as Anastasia ordering Cinderella to do her hair... turns into a bonding moment once Anastasia and Cinderella start talking about themselves. Will Anastasia start to realize that Cinderella is a good sister to hang around with... and will Cinderella realize that not everyone in the Tremaines are bad?


Okay folks, this time, I'm going to do something slightly different. It's more of a one-shot than anything, but it's going to be of one of my favorite Disney animated movies... Cinderella. Now, I do have a lot of other favorite Disney movies, but Cinderella is easily in my top 20 favorite Disney films. What will the story be about? I won't say much, but if you watched the DTV sequels, you're probably going to guess what's going to come! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"CINDERELLA, WASH MY SHOES!"

"CINDERELLA, DO MY HAIR!"

A young girl with brownish-blonde hair wearing a blue and brown dress-like rags and an apron sighed as she was combing up one of her stepsister's hair. The stepsister whose hair was being combed was Anastasia, she was about the same age as Cinderella, with red hair and a very expensive purple dress that her mother, Lady Tremaine, most likely bought for her. Anastasia frowned as she said, "Not too rough now, you hear?"

"Sorry, Anastasia..." The girl combing her hair, known as Cinderella, sighed as another stepsister came in, this time a girl with raven hair, a blue bow and another expensive green dress that Lady Tremaine brought her, this time, named Drizella.

"Cinderella, I have specifically said..." Drizella frowned.

"She's already doing my favor, Drizella, you have to wait!" Anastasia frowned.

"But I called for her first!" Drizella glared at Anastasia.

"Well, you were probably too far away, and I just happened to be a little closer." Anastasia frowned.

"Why you little-" Drizella frowned, about to rip open a new hole in Anastasia's dress.

"Drizella! Anastasia!"

All three stepsisters (including Cinderella) stopped as they turned towards a scowling woman. This was Anastasia and Drizella's mother... and also Cinderella's stepmother, Lady Tremaine. Lady Tremaine then gave a scowl towards the two stepsisters as the two got a little uncomfortable.

"Uh... fine. I guess I'll let you finish with Anastasia, Cinderella, but once you're done, you're washing my shoes." Drizella frowned as she walked off.

"Come along, Drizella, I need you to be in the piano room. It's time for a separate singing lesson." Lady Tremaine said, taking Drizella out of the room.

"Yes, mother." Drizella said as she followed Lady Tremaine out the door.

Cinderella gave a sigh as she continued to brush Anastasia's hair.

"You know, she's quite scary when she look at us like that..."

Cinderella looked at Anastasia in surprise. "What was that, Anastasia?"

Anastasia yelped as she covered her mouth, then frowned towards Cinderella. "Listen, you never heard that, all right?"

"Sorry, Anastasia. It's just... I share the same feelings about her as well." Cinderella sighed. "But the difference between how she views us is that... well, she really cares about you and Drizella... and I know deep down she can tolerate me, but as a handmaid... things just haven't been the same since father died, you know?"

Anastasia frowned as she looked down. "I wouldn't know. I didn't know the guy for long."

"Oh." Cinderella looked down as she kept brushing Anastasia's hair.

Silence fell in the room for a while, before Anastasia said, "You know you're not the only person who... lost their father."

"Oh?" Cinderella asked in curiosity. "You know, you or Drizella never told me about your father."

"Drizella never likes mentioning him, mostly because she grew more closer with mother than anything." Anastasia sighed. "I grew a little closer with father. Like you, he also loved me for who I am. He tried to hang out with Drizella, but she was only interested in being inspired by mother. I listened to my father's advice, actually, he had some pretty good proverbs in life."

"Really?" Cinderella asked. "What were they?"

"Well... one of them was always 'Always be yourself, even if people judge you'." Anastasia smiled.

"Wow... that sounds like good advice." Cinderella smiled.

"I thought so too... another good one was 'Give respect to someone, and that someone will respect you right back'. That was always my favorite." Anastasia smiled.

"Wow... when my father gives me advice, he always told me that 'A dream is a wish your heart makes'." Cinderella smiled.

"And you still followed that advice?" Anastasia said in surprise.

"I always keep it near me, and spending more time in this place... with you girls... it's always been my big philosophy in life." Cinderella said.

"In other words, you'll still see the silver lining, no matter what?" Anastasia said in surprise. "No wonder mother always seems to be frustrated. She always was interested in trying to break you, trying to diminish your beliefs."

"...Do you believe in true love, Anastasia?" Cinderella asked.

"Wh-what? What brought that on?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know, I guess... it's always something I've been interested in and... well, I've always dreamed..." Cinderella started.

"...of finding your prince?" Anastasia said in surprise... before smiling. "Trust me, I have the same feeling..."

Cinderella gave a giggle as Anastasia gave a laugh as Cinderella kept brushing her hair. Yet more silence came in before Anastasia looked up. "Ella?"

Cinderella looked over in surprise. "I haven't heard you or anyone call me by my real name since father died."

"Really? Well... I still bothered to remember it." Anastasia said. "I could call you Cindy, if you'd like."

Cinderella gave a chuckle. "Cindy?"

Anastasia looked down. "It's degrading, I know..."

"No, no, I... I actually like it, Annie." Cinderella gave a smile.

"Annie?" Anastasia looked up at Cinderella as she gave a smirk. "Oh, I see. We're going by nicknames now?"

"Why not? Annie sounds like a very suitable nickname." Cinderella giggled.

"Yes, but it's not proper or lady-like, Cindy." Anastasia laughed. "If mother heard us calling each other by those names, I don't know what she would do... but it would be pretty bad..."

"Do you think we can call each other those names in private?" Cinderella asked. "Your mother and Drizella don't have to know..."

"Hmmm... why not? When we're around the others in the household, you're Cinderella and I'm Anastasia... but if we're alone... we are Cindy and Annie!" Anastasia gave a giggle, then grew serious. "But listen, Cindy, I want to know... why the interest in mice?"

"I know you don't like mice, but I really do care for these little creatures. After all, don't they deserve a chance at living?" Cinderella smiled.

"No, don't get me wrong, I don't see anything wrong with you keeping mice as pets. I mean, if you want to keep a mouse as a pet, that's fine. I won't judge you for it, just... why the little outfits?" Anastasia asked.

"To identify them... after all, it's not hard to know who Jaq is by his red suit." Cinderella giggled.

"Oh... I see... you have such a vivid imagination, Cindy." Anastasia said as she smiled. "But listen, as much as I don't mind your pet mice, just don't bring them anywhere near us, okay? I almost freaked out seeing one running around."

"Sorry, Annie. I'll tell Jaq to keep them under control." Cinderella looked down as she was down brushing Anastasia's hair. "Well, I think I'm done with your hair. How did I do?"

Anastasia turned towards a mirror as she examined her hair... and smiled. "Perfect. Not too rough, but not too smooth, either. Thanks. That'll be all for now, Cinderella, but I might have more things later on..."

"Of course..." Cinderella sighed as she started to walk out the door, going to tend to Drizella's shoes.

"Oh... and Cindy?" Anastasia stopped Cinderella as she turned.

"Yes, Annie?" Cinderella asked.

"...Thanks for the talk. We should have these pleasant sister conversations more often... how about I come visit you tonight before I go to bed?" Anastasia smiled.

"...That would be nice. Thank you, Annie." Cinderella smiled as she walked out of the room.

"It's no problem, Cindy..." Anastasia paused as she gave a bit of a smile, wanting to hang with Cinderella alone once again, as a sister-to-sister bonding moment.

* * *

And we'll end the one-shot here! How did you guys like it? Well, I've been waiting to write a Cinderella fanfic starring Anastasia Tremaine for some time now, and wondered what it would be like if the Anastasia from Cinderella II and Cinderella III managed to keep that characterization in the original Cinderella. Not only that, but it handles a different view on what would happen if one of the stepsisters was actually really caring for Cinderella, making her a good sister for Cinderella to look up to. I think I handled that pretty good, all things considered. Will I do more with the Cindy and Annie sister relationship? Only time will tell. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
